This invention relates to auxiliary handles that are easily and adjustably attached to the shafts of shovels, rakes, hoes, and other implements.
An auxiliary handle attached to the shaft of an implement has many advantages for the user, including but not limited to the following:
It makes it easier to grasp the shaft of the implement, and can reduce blisters caused by the hand rubbing on the shaft.
It reduces the amount of bending over to grasp the shaft and is therefore easier on the back of the user.
It provides leverage for manipulating the implement with greater ease.
In the past many different designs of auxiliary handles have been offered, however each of the devices heretofore invented has either had flaws hampering its use or lacked certain features which the inventor considers important.
For example most of the patents examined disclose a rigid circular portion for attaching the auxiliary handle to the shaft of the implement, however due to the diameter of the rigid circular portion not all shaft diameters or shapes of shafts will fit the auxiliary handle.
Another problem with most other designs is that the arms of the handle do not flex to widen or narrow the shaft engaging portion so as to adjust to any size implement shaft.
Most of the prior auxiliary handles have a yoke portion which holds the handle in place and does not leave too much room for the user's hand and may be difficult to use if the user is wearing insulated mittens or gloves in cold weather for shoveling snow.
Most of the prior auxiliary handles don't provide much leverage for the user because the handle is so close to the shaft.
Finally the cost of manufacture is of vital importance for marketing of the auxiliary handle, and most prior auxiliary handles required special parts to be made, expensive tooling or both.